Não é Justo
by AriadnetheDevil
Summary: Loki usa todos e depois os descarta como se não fossem nada. Inclusive Thor.


Aviso: Loki sendo extremamente filho da puta. Mas isso já era de se esperar...

E a fic ocorre antes do filme.

Alguém sabe por que é tão dificil escrever sinopse?

Não era justo.

Loki nunca dormia sozinho. Sempre havia uma nova amante em sua cama. Thor não fora muito diferente disso. Mas, para o deus do trovão, aquela situação não era justa. Enquanto Loki preferia trocar de amantes para não se apegar a nenhuma, Thor só o fazia porque elas se recusavam a deitar-se com ele por mais de uma noite.

Não era justo.

Loki não tinha apenas amantes mulheres. Já foram vistos dois ou três homens saindo dos aposentos do deus da trapaça. E, alguns dias depois, seus corpos foram encontrados parcialmente devorados pelos lobos, todos com o crânio quebrado e algumas queimaduras pelo corpo. Thor também já fora visto saindo do quarto de Loki, mas a sorte do herdeiro do trono de Asgard fora mais parecida com a das damas: uma noite e nada mais.

"Não é justo" murmurou o loiro, girando a quinta caneca de cerveja da noite entre as mãos.

"Disse algo, Thor?" perguntou Fandral, ao lado do amigo. Thor grunhiu em negativa. "Por Odin, o que há de errado com você? Estamos aqui há duas horas e você ainda não comprou briga com ninguém!"

"Não se preocupe, Fandral" disse uma voz que fez cada centímetro de Thor tremer "Se ele está um pouco lento hoje, significa que nos dará um show digno do príncipe herdeiro logo, logo."

Loki, sentando-se no balcão da taverna, pegou a caneca das mãos do irmão mais velho e bebeu seu conteúdo em uma golada, jogando-a sobre o ombro em seguida. Thor olhou para o irmão ao seu lado. Sempre com aquele brilho de criança travessa nos olhos, em contraste com sua aparência de homem sério, tornando impossível algum ser em qualquer dos Nove Reinos resistir ao seu charme.

"Que bom que aceitou vir conosco, Loki" sorriu Fandral, dando uma golada em sua própria caneca "É realmente raro te ver longe da biblioteca."

"Assim como é raro não te ver procurando algo para lanchar, se é que me entende" comentou Loki. Os três riram da resposta.

"Ultimamente tenho pensado em variar o cardápio" disse Fandral torcendo o bigode e olhando de um modo diferente para o moreno, sem sequer reparar no olhar assassino que lhe era dirigido "Me recomenda algo?"

Loki riu.

"Tente Mjonir. Tem um gosto excepcional... pelo menos é o que algumas damas da corte dizem."

Thor sentiu seu peito despedaçado. O deus do trovão preferia que Loki tivesse aceitado o flerte a ouvir aquilo. Não bastava seu irmão tratar seus amantes, incluindo ele, como brinquedos de pouca importância? Ele realmente precisava destrui-lo ainda mais o empurrando para outro? Quebrar o coração dos outros era algum tipo de esporte para ele?

Por mais que quisesse afogar as mágoas na cerveja, sua garganta parecia trancada. Não bebeu mais nada durante a noite e a tão esperada briga de bar também foi ignorada. Lacônico, voltou para o castelo ao lado de um parcialmente bêbado Fandral e Loki, que sempre parecia mais sóbrio quando bebia. Mas, assim que se viu a sós com seu irmão, prensou-o contra a parede. Pego de surpresa pela atitude repentina do mais velho, Loki bateu a cabeça na parede.

"Ai!" reclamou ele "Qual é o seu problema?"

"Qual é o seu problema?" urrou Thor em resposta, sobressaltando Loki "O que diabos foi aquilo no bar? É algum tipo de diversão para você, destruir os outros?"

"Fandral não está tãããão destruído assim" disse o moreno, sorrindo "Ele até flertou com a garçonete. Talvez na próxima ele consi..."

"Eu não estava falando dele."

Loki ficou desarmado perante aquela afirmação. Aproveitando o choque do irmão, Thor começou a abrir as vestes de Loki e explorar cada novo centímetro de pele exposta com a boca. Depois de alguns instantes distraído com a língua de Thor em sua pele, Loki desviou-se da parede em que estivera encostado.

"Você já teve sua vez" disse o mais novo, segurando as vestes para esconder o corpo.

"Então me dê outra" sussurrou Thor, aproximando-se novamente. Abraçou a cintura do irmão e mordeu-lhe o pescoço, apenas arranhando os dentes na jugular. Era o suficiente para ter Loki rendido e ele sabia disso. Sedento, faminto, Loki agarrou os cabelos compridos de Thor e beijou-o como se pretendesse engoli-lo. Thor não deixou para menos, apertando Loki contra si com mais força, quase unindo os dois corpos. E praguejou muito em sua mente quando o ar faltou e ambos tiveram que se separar.

Ofegante, Loki escapou dos braços de Thor novamente, ajeitando as vestes e dirigindo-se ao seu quarto.

"Todos tiveram apenas uma chance" disse Loki, em frente à porta, sem olhar para Thor "Não seria justo com os outros se você tivesse duas."

Atordoado, Thor encarou a porta fechada por alguns segundos antes de sentir o sangue fervendo. Mas que diabos de história era essa de "não seria justo com os outros"? Danem-se os outros! Thor o amava, e não seria aquele discurso cafajeste que o impediria de ter seu irmão para si ao menos esta noite!

Thor chutou a porta do quarto, sobressaltando Loki, que estava parcialmente despido, apenas a roupa íntima a esconder de Thor o que ele tanto queria. Empurrou Loki para a cama e rasgou a peça íntima com os dentes, encontrando o membro do irmão já ereto. Sorriu.

"Thor, não se atrev-ah!" protestou Loki, interrompido por uma lambida de Thor em sua glande. O loiro sorriu ainda mais, e repetiu o ato. Loki agarrou os cabelos do irmão, empurrando-o para trás. "Eu disse não, Thor! Vá para seu quarto!"

Mas o deus do trovão ignorou o que Loki dizia, lambendo a glande do mais novo pela terceira vez. O deus das trapaças respirou fundo para não deixar seus gemidos chegarem aos ouvidos do irmão, ou perderia aquela batalha. Bastava Loki se manter calmo, e logo Thor desistiria. Um dos defeitos de Thor - e que agora se mostrava uma qualidade para Loki - era sua falta de perseverança em assuntos que não tivessem boas chances de terminar em alguns ossos quebrados.

Loki respirou aliviado, mesmo com a ereção dolorida, quando sentiu Thor saindo de cima de si. Apoiou-se nos cotovelos para ver onde irmão estava, e seu queixo caiu ao vê-lo em pé ao lado da cama, completamente nu e excitado. Uma tentação a qual nem todo o autocontrole do deus das mentiras seria capaz de vencer. Thor engatinhou sobre o corpo de Loki, fazendo questão de roçar cada centímetro da pele do irmão contra a sua, alojando sua boca no pescoço do irmão.

"Thor, saia" repetiu Loki, agora sem tanta firmeza. "Você já teve sua vez..."

"Que tal esquecermos suas regras idiotas por hoje?" perguntou Thor, um pouco irritado. "Você não tem outra companhia para hoje."

"Na verdade..."

Thor silenciou Loki com um olhar ameaçador.

"Meça suas palavras, irmão", proferiu rispidamente. "Lembra-se do que aconteceu aos outros, certo? Você é meu, e nada nem ninguém vai tirá-lo de mim."

Loki sorriu. Adorava quando o irmão agia com tanta possessividade, independente se o objeto do ciúme fosse ele ou não. Ficava mais divertido provocá-lo. Sem dúvida, a maior diversão de Loki era ver os rompantes de fúria e ciúmes de Thor.

"Pois bem. Se pertenço a você, então prove."

Thor puxou a cabeça de Loki ao encontro da sua, beijando-o avidamente, enquanto a outra mão passeava pelo corpo esguio abaixo de si. Loki circundou Thor com braços e pernas, gemendo cada vez que sua ereção tocava a pele do outro ou vice-versa. Era realmente uma sorte que fosse tão tarde a ponto de não haver risco de alguém ouvir o que se passava naquele quarto.

Cuidadosamente, tentando distrair Loki com a mão que passeava por cada centímetro da pele já conhecida, Thor penetrou seu irmão em uma única estocada, atingindo a próstata do mais novo. Tentando aliviar a dor do repentino ataque, Loki arranhou as costas de Thor com tal força que pedaços da pele do loiro ficaram presas sob suas unhas.

"M-me desculpe, Loki", disse Thor, ofegante pelo prazer que sentia. Irritado pelo gesto do irmão, Loki dirigiu um tapa para o rosto do irmão.

"Não peça desculpas" sibilou Loki entredentes, "Não se atreva a se arrepender de algo que fez". Em seguida, Loki içou seu corpo para frente e chocou-se contra o membro do irmão, fazendo ambos gemer. Thor voltou a beijar Loki, continuando os movimentos na mesma intensidade imposta pelo irmão e impondo o mesmo ritmo a sua mão agora ocupada em aliviar o membro do deus das mentiras. Desviou os lábios para o pescoço de Loki e succionou a pele alva, marcando seu território. Sabia que Loki ficaria furioso por aquilo e ocultaria a marca com magia depois, mas não se importava. Pelo menos, não agora. Loki, por outro lado, agarrava-se a qualquer coisa a sua volta, evitando qualquer outra prova dessa noite em Thor além das costas arranhadas.

"Me toque", sussurrou Thor ao pé do ouvido de Loki, beijando a orelha em seguida, "Eu sou seu. Por favor, me toque."

Loki largou os lençóis, firmemente presos entre seus dedos, e deslizou suas mãos pelo peitoral definido do irmão, para depois subir em direção aos ombros. Thor gemeu ao sentir aquelas mãos aveludadas e frias passeando por seu corpo, aliviando parcialmente o calor que sua pele exalava.

"T-Thor... Ah..." gemeu Loki ao sentir uma corrente de êxtase passando por sua coluna, agarrando os cabelos loiros do irmão. O deus do trovão também previa a chegada de seu próprio limite. Com mais algumas estocadas precisas, Thor chegou ao clímax, levando Loki consigo. Ofegante e feliz, Thor deitou-se ao lado de Loki. Mas mal se encostara ao colchão e o outro levantara, recolhendo as roupas do chão.

"O-onde você vai?" gaguejou o loiro, olhando assustado para o irmão. Ele fizera algo errado?

"Preciso voltar para meu quarto" respondeu Loki, já se vestindo.

"Mas... estamos no seu quarto."

"Então preciso ir à biblioteca" retrucou, sem levantar os olhos para o irmão. "E que isso não se repita".

Thor não podia acreditar. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Ele estava sendo tratado como mais um dos brinquedos de Loki. "Brinquedos" pois não havia um nome melhor para quem se deitasse com o deus das trapaças.

"Loki, espere..."

Thor tentou manter o irmão no quarto, mas ele já estava vestido e agia como se não houvesse ninguém no quarto. Ira se apoderava de cada centímetro do deus do trovão.

"Por que você foge?"

Loki deixou o quarto, ignorando todos os protestos do irmão.

"Não é justo..."


End file.
